Tagarela
by Silva- chan
Summary: Alguns dizem que entre ambos os sexos, a mulher é quem mais fala durante o dia. Essas pessoas claramente desconhecem o relacionamento entre Sasuke e Hinata. [AU] [OOC?]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Fanfic UA e SasuHina**

 **Tagarela**

Caso ela tentasse contar isso para alguém, ninguém acreditaria nela. E sim, ela já tentou contar, mas apenas Naruto, que era colega de quarto dele do Ensino Médio ao final da universidade acreditava nela. Sasuke é um tagarela. Não do tipo que fala o dia inteiro, muito menos com qualquer um, mas um tagarela da mesma forma.

Tudo começou uns 2 anos antes, depois de uns 6 ou talvez 8 meses de namoro e pouco tempo antes de morarem juntos. Tanto ela quanto ele ainda estavam na universidade e tentavam conciliar estudos, estágio e namoro. Foi aí que, durante uma viagem de ônibus para um evento universitário, Sasuke rachou pela primeira vez. Hinata ficará assustada ao observar uma verdadeira torrente de palavras sair dele num curto espaço de tempo, sendo que no geral ele se limitava a 100 palavras por hora e preferia demonstrar fisicamente o que queria ou estava pensando. Na época ela chegou a conversar com Naruto, melhor amigo de Sasuke desde o Jardim de Infância, sobre ele estar sofrendo de algum problema emocional por stress.

Naruto apenas riu dela e disse que aquilo significava que Sasuke realmente a amava e que agora confiava totalmente nela. A "verborragia" nunca iría parar. Nunca.

Agora, anos depois, Hinata podia afirmar com segurança que Sasuke era o mais tagarela dos dois. Principalmente depois de festas. O ponto era que Hinata era um pouco melhor socializando com ela, mas seu jeito tímido e seu rosto que gritava doçura lhe poupava que as pessoas insistissem em conversação, enquanto Sasuke desprendia uma aura que prometia a morte de quem se aproximasse. Dessa forma, enquanto Hinata era a garantia de que o casal seria convidado pra festa, Sasuke era a garantia de que eles não teriam que sociolizar muito. Isso resultava num moreno muito bonito e observador coletando várias cenas das festas em silêncio e catalogando-as como fofocas interessantes ou assuntos descartáveis para contar pra sua esposa no outro dia. Não importava se Hinata passará a noite sem prestar atenção ou não, Sasuke sempre iria lhe prover todos os detalhes.

Era através dela, aliás, que Ino, sua amiga de longa data, conseguia algumas fofocas interessantes para repassar. Mas Ino nunca sequer desconfiar que a sempre fiel "fonte confiável" de Hinata era o marido desta, Uchiha Sasuke. O Uchiha Sasuke.

Era por isso que Hinata se encontrava neste momento adoçando seu chá verde enquanto ouvia seu marido contar todo o seu dia de trabalho. Em detalhes. Era como se o dia inteiro respondendo os outros de forma monossilábica o forçasse a despejar mais de 1 hora e meia de palavras sem parar na esposa. E Hinata espera pacientemente enquanto fingia escutá-lo e se perguntava se o chá não tinha ficado muito forte.

\- E então ela teve a audácia de dizer "mas Sasuke, pessoas normais fazem isso!" como se eu...

Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. Um pouco de seu cabelo fez cócegas nos braços e ela divagou se já não era hora de cortar. As mechas negro-azuladas começavam a incomodar um pouco, apesar de Sasuke amar seu cabelo longo (preferencialmente da cintura para baixo). Arrumou o cabelo num coque bagunçado e se virou para o relógio. 20:06? Parece que o discurso irritado de Sasuke sobre essa quinta-feira demoraria um pouco ainda. Ele geralmente terminava pelas 20:35.

Ela serviu chá numa xícara para ele e continuou a bebericar na sua. O pensamento de comprar uma caixa de rolos de canela cruzou sua mente, porém logo foi dispensado. Ela é Sasuke estava tentando levar uma vida mais saudável depois de um sermão de um dos seus médicos.

Sentiu os olhos do marido sobre si e piscou. Uh oh, ele tinha parado. Rápido Hinata, uma resposta. Rápido!

\- Ano, Sasuke-kun... Talvez você deva serais gentil com eles? Assim eles não vão vão reagir dessa forma a você.

Sasuke congelou no lugar. Pareceu ponderar a resposta por um momento. Seu venho se franziu como se pensasse profundamente sobre o que foi dito e ela lhe direcionou um sorriso gentil. Olhos negros e profundos a analisaram. Analisaram a resposta.

Ele secou as mãos. Já havia trocado a roupa de trabalho por uma mais confortável e agora acabará de lavar sua caixa de bento.

\- Hinata.

\- Hmmm?

\- Você está fazendo isso novamente.

\- O quê?

Ele sorriu. Apenas um curvar no canto dos lábios.

\- Não está prestando atenção.

\- Mas é claro que...

\- Você deu o mesmo concelho ontem.

\- M-ma

\- E eu estava falando sobre os meus cactos. Eles estão doentes porque a chuva está encharcando o solo e apodrecendo a raíz.

Hinata piscou varias vezes como uma coruja.

O sorriso acusador de Sasuke apenas cresceu.

.

Alguns dizem que as mulheres falam mais que os homens.

Essas pessoas não conhecem o dia a dia de Hyuuga Hinata, que nos seus dias mais falantes só consegue pronunciar metade do que o marido diz da hora que hega em casa até a hora de dormir.


End file.
